A New Love Discovered
by LadyAlece
Summary: Hermione finally comes to terms with her feelings for Ginny. Story is much better than summary, because I suck at summaries. As of now, DISCONTINUED


AN: This is just something I found that I'd written about a month ago. Please review and let me know if you want me to continue.

AN2: I was having some problems so I had to repost. Also I'm loooking for a beta if anyones interested. Actually I'm looking for one for all of my stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP

It has been four long years since Harry defeated Lord Voldemort. In those four years I have realized the truth about who I am, and who I love. In those four years my relationship with Ron has blossomed, but the thing is I don't love Ron. Well, not in that way. Anyway, we were on a date at my favorite restraunt (The Glenn Witches' Kitchen) and we had just finished the meal and were about to leave. Or so I thought.

"Hermione Granger," Ron began getting down on one knee in front of me,"will you marry me?"

"This cannot be happening," I muttered.

"What did you say?" Ron asked, beginning to sound nervous.

"I said of course I will," I said only because I didn't want to explain why I had been leading him on for four years. Well, I hadn't lead him on the whole time. In the beginning I thought I loved him, but then I realized that I never had been truly happy with him. I only stayed with him because I knew it would crush him if I were to leave, and even though he didn't make me happy, I still loved him enough to want that for him. Plus being around him meant that I would sometimes encounter my true love. My love, whom, I soon realized, I had loved from the moment I met her.

"Come, love. We must go tell my family at once," Ron said quickly pulling me toward the restraunt'se fireplace. "May we use some of your Floo powder," Ron asked a kindly lady that was sitting near the fire.

"Absolutely," the witch told him, and handed him a metal tin full of the powder.

"Thank you," Ron said as he grabbed a handful of the glittering powder, and threw it into the softly dancing flames which instantly jumped up to over four feet and turned a bright emerald green.

"Ron, wait," I said and caught his arm as he tried to step in the flames.

"What?" he asked.

"Is all your family going to be there?" I asked worriedly.

"All but Charlie and Bill. Why?" said Ron.

"Just curios," I said shoving him toward the fire. "Go." So he stepped forward and called out,"The Burrow," and he was gone. I instantly glanced down at my robes which were filthy and messed up from working all day. I work as a healer's intern at St. Mungo's and it isn't as easy as it looks. So, after debating what to do, I summoned my most beautiful dress robes I owned. They were a beautiful, dark, blood red and revealed just enough cleavage for me to be called sexy. They had a low v-neck and only came down to the middle of my thighs. I also summoned my red silk heels to go with it.

"Do you know of somewhere I can change?" I asked turning to face the witch that had been sitting next to the fire, but she had gone. I decided to change there, in the back room of The Glenn Witches' Kitchen. As it turned out that was not my best plan; I had just finished taking off my work robes and was just standing there in my bra and panties when the cook (it was a guy) came walking in, looking for some potatoes.

"Er... I'm sorry, miss. I didn't know anyone was back here," the guy said, politely looking at the floor instead of me.

"It's okay. I was just changing out of my work stuff into some dress robes so I could go to my fiancee's parents house so we could tell them we are engaged," I told him as I tugged my dress over my head. "You can look now; I'm decent."

"I... I'm just going to leave," he said as he turned for the door.

"Actually can you zip the back of this for me?" I asked turning my back to him.

"I guess so," he said, hesitantly stepping forward and pulling the zipper up.

"Thanks," I said walking over to my shoes and jerking them on.

"Your welcome, but I must be getting back," he said, heading, once more, for the door.

"It was nice to meet you," I said magicking my hair into an elegant knot that stuck out in every direction. "By the way, What was your name?"

"Jim. Hope to see you again miss...?" Jim trailed off into a question.

"Hermione Granger. Soon to be Hermione Weasley. I come here often so I don't doubt we will meet again," I said grabbing a handful of the Floo powder and throwing it into the flames. "Bye," I told Jim before stepping into the flames and half-shouting,"The Burrow"

"There you are. We were starting to worry," said as I gracefully, to a halt on the hearth.

"What on Earth kept you?" Ron asked.

"I changed, see?" I said as I spun in a little circle, showing off my new attire.

"You look lovely, dear," Ron complimented me.

"Well I am going to go look around," I said as I hurried over to the stairs and began my search for my love.

"Hermione? Hermione, what are you looking for?" Ron asked chasing after me.

"Nothing," I lied, blushing.

"You were definitely looking for something. Why don't you sit down and tell me about it?" Ron suggested, sitting down on the steps next to where I was standing. I sat down to but was saved from having to make up something that I might have been looking for by my love, Ginny.

"Hey, Hermione. Hi, Ron," said Ginny Weasley as she took a seat on my free side.

"Hi," I said, hoping that she wouldn't notice the way my heart had started pounding, or the sweat that I could feel slowly creeping down my face. All of it was caused by just being near her. It hadn't always happened when I was near her but something had. Something that I had never, until recently, recognized.

"So, what have you two been up to? Anything interesting, or exciting, or," She paused for a moment," romantic?" I nearly started hyperventilating at the way she had said 'romantic' because I thought it had been so damn sexy.

"None of your business, little sis," Ron told her in a taunting manner.

I opened my mouth to protest but I didn't get the chance because Mrs. Weasley announced that dinner was ready at that precise moment, so I made do by throwing him a glare.

"No, Hermione, come sit by me," I heard Ginny say as I went to sit by Ron. I obeyed without a second thought.

"I thought you were going to sit by me," Ron protested as I sat down,

"Come on, Ron. I haven't seen her in about a year. I have missed her. Let her sit here," Ginny snapped at him before I could which was a good thing because if I had been the one to tell him that it wouldn't have been as nice. Even with the anger I still felt pounding through me I couldn't help but smile at the fact that Ginny had said she had missed me.

"Hermione did you hear me?" Ginny asked, pulling me out of my happy little reverie.

"No, actually I didn't. What did you say?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter anyway," Ginny said looking a little crestfallen.

"No. Tell me what you said," I insisted.

"I just told you that I thought you looked beautiful tonight," Ginny said, blushing a little.

"Thanks. You look stunning," I said kind of embarrassedly.

"Thanks," she said and we lapsed into silence as we ate.

"Listen up, everyone," Mr. Weasley said after everyone had finished their food and all the little conversations that had already broken out hushed. "Ron says he has good news," he said, and as he did so Hermione felt Ginny tense, like expecting something bad instead of good.

"I asked Hermione to marry me," Ron began, standing up," and she said yes!" At the end of his sentence, everyone at the table began to tell us congratulations in all kinds of forms, but I had ears only for Ginny.

"Congratulations," she told me in a cheery voice, but when I looked over at her I thought there was something off about her, and indeed, when I turned my head so that she thought I couldn't see her, the smile slipped off. I even thought I could see tears glinting in her eyes, but I couldn't be sure.

"Please excuse me. I am tired so I am going to go to bed," Ginny said in a dull monotone as she got up.

"Ginny, wait," I called after her but she had already disappeared up the stairs.

"Well, it's getting late, so I think we should all go to bed," Mr. Weasley said after several long, and unbearable minutes as he got up and walked off to his room.

"Ron, you can sleep in your old room, and, Hermione, you can sleep with Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said as she too headed for her room. I walked off, headed for Ginny's room and trying not to hear a double meaning in her words, but it was hard when the double meaning was something I had imagined for years.

"Ginny, can I come in? Your mom said for me to sleep in here tonight," I said as I gently knocked on her door.

"Come in," Ginny said, and it sounded as if she had been crying.

I opened the door but did not enter. I just stood there taking in the scene before me. The first thing my eyes found was her face: it was stunning, with her dark lashes wet with her recent tears and her soft, full lips, even her bloodshot eyes cut right through me. from there my eyes moved hungrily down her body: she was laying on top of the covers in a thin little nightgown, the gown was lowcut, so I got a pretty good look at her chest, it was already short but had somehow wriggled its way up to her upper thighs, and was practically skin tight.

"Are you going to come in or not?" she asked after I had stood there for a moment.

"We need to talk," I said, crossing the room and sitting on the foot of her bed.

"Yeah, I need to tell you something," she said as she sat up, put her arms around her legs, and rested her head on her knees.

"So do I," I said.

"You can go first," she told me, and it seemed pretty obvious that she didn't want to have to say what she had to say.

"No, I think it would be better if you go first," I said quickly.

"Whatever you say," she muttered. "Well, I kinda like girls not boys, and I want you to be with me not my brother."

"You're kidding me right?" I asked her, struggling not to laugh.

"No, I am not!" she wailed and then burst into tears.

"No! Ginny! I didn't mean it that way, I only meant-"

"I don't care what you meant," Ginny shouted angrily. I got up and went to sit on further up on the bed next to her.

"Ginny, I feel the same way! that's why I thought you were kidding. I thought you somehow found out and was being cruel," I told her as I wrapped my arms around, her pulling her in closer.

"You do?" Ginny asked, still not looking at me.

"Absolutely!" I said and kissed the top of her head.

"If you do then why did you agree to marry my brother?" she asked, twisting to look at me. She had a very confused look on her face.

"For two reasons. One: I couldn't think of a way to tell him know without hurting him, because I couldn't tell him the truth, and two: if I told him no then I wouldn't be able to come over here and see you anymore," I told her, playfully poking her nose when I said 'you'.

"Well, why did you even go out with him?" she asked, that same confused look coming back to her face.

"Basically for the same reasons. At first I thought I loved him, but I didn't. I loved you, and once I figured that out I wouldn't have been able to go without hurting him, which, believe me, was not something I wanted to do, and if I didn't I wouldn't be able to see you anymore," I said, this time kissing her forehead when I said 'you'.

"Aw. You are so sweet," she said, turning her face upward so that our lips were suddenly pressed together. I stayed with the kiss for a few moments, but then my own questions hit me. I pulled out of the kiss so I could speak but my eyes never left her face.

"Why did you never tell me before?" I asked her.

"Because I was always too afraid. Why didn't you ever tell me?" she said.

"Same,"I said giggling. She cut my giggles off by covering my mouth in hers.

"Hermione?" she asked pulling away from me, but only slightly.

"Yeah," I said snuggling closer to her.

"Can we tell everyone in the morning? I can't stand them not knowing," she begged me.

"Yeah, but let me tell Ron first, okay?" I said.

"Sure," she said then kissed me again. "Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Ginny," I said and gave her a squeeze, and we fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
